


I'd Like to Believe in All the Possibilities.

by Killjoy013



Series: Deadpool and the Improv Therapy Sessions [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Healing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Russel wants to know Cable's story and he won't take no for an answer. Cable is dealing with realization of a lot of things and doesn't want to let the kid know that he became (becomes?) a monster. But they've got to meet in the middle somehow.





	I'd Like to Believe in All the Possibilities.

_Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate_

Cable sat at the edge of the lake, smoking a cigar and watching the wisps of grey smoke curl in the air. The air here was sweeter than back home and didn't leave the taste of metal in your mouth. Here was different than home. His chest ached at that word, home. He didn't have one anymore and he couldn't go back. It was all for fucking nothing.

(Well, not for nothing. He helped stop Collins from going to the dark side. He saved Wilson and a bunch of kids. But that wasn't what he came here to do.)

Nathan picked up a rock and crushed it as he pushed all the memories away. The sound of clumsy footsteps made him tense until he heard a teenage voice curse as they stumbled in the forest.

"Wilson's not here, Collins." He grunted not bothering to turn around. Russel kicked a path towards the grey-haired man and briefly thought of burning his way out as he tripped and fell. He popped back up and dusted himself off, making his way to Cable.

"I know. Wade told me that he was going to get food. I came out here for you." Russel said rolling his sweatpants up to his knees and taking off his shoes.

Nathan watched him closely making sure to keep his face blank as Russel dipped his legs into the clear water, starting to kick his legs back and forth. Cable hoped that this wasn't Wade's doing.

"Why?"

"Why I wanted to see you?"

Cable grunted and took a long drag. He blew out a ring of smoke and watched it float across the surface until it hit the water.

"I just...I feel like I have to talk to you. Dom and Wade told me that you're from the future and you were hunting me down for something I did."

Nathan scoffed getting up, "Of course they did. You don't have to know about this if you don't want to. And _I'm_ not going to talk about this."

" _Wait_! Please...I just, I just want to understand. I want to _know_."

Cable sighs at the determined teen. "Fine. but I'm not pulling any punches."

Russel nods patiently and Cable grimaces. He really didn't want to do this. At least he did warn him ahead of time.

"Blessed are the wicked, who are healed by my hand." Cable quoted and Russel froze, closing his eyes as if to block out the terrible phrase. Even though he now knew the backstory, the words still seem to burn in his mouth and he could still smell the smoke and hear the screams of-

" _Blessed_ are the wicked, who are healed by my hand. That was the last words you said in my time before you torched everything I loved. In my time, you're a monster, burning any and everything in your sight. You even gained a following, a bunch of poor bastards who were so afraid of you that they would watch the whole world burn as long as it wasn't them. I had a _wife_. A daughter. And you just...didn't care. You just _burned_ and _burned_ and _burned_. Once you got that taste of blood you didn't stop, you couldn't stop. So, I decided that someone had to. After what you did to me, all I could think about was killing _you_." Cable uttered, wiping the tears from his face frustratedly.

Russel was still as he took the weight of Cable's words. His face was painfully blank but his eyes were stormy. He was quiet for a moment before he said, "Your whole family? You should have killed me."

"But I didn't. What I want to know is why _you_ didn't off that bastard when you had the chance. I would have."

"You said it started with... _him_?" Russel whispered and Cables scoffed, "You didn't answer my question. Why not?"

"Then we wouldn't be talking right now, would we? I'd be dead."

"Why didn't you kill him? I was going to do it myself before well... "

Russel laughed but it was humorless. "They hurt me for something I _couldn't_ control. Something I was born with. They punished me for it and nobody believed me. I had all the power and he didn't, right? I was little when he took my hand and led me to that room. They tried to _drown_ me, pushed me in the water but it just turned into steam. They tried to _burn_ me. Didn't work. Then they froze me. Put me in a deep freezer and locked it. I just sat there and chipped away at the ice to eat using my powers to keep me warm. I was there for _six days_ before they let me out. And I wanted to. I wanted to make him suffer but..."

Russel cut himself off and sniffed. The water around them began to heat up. Nathan sighed hesitantly before patting his shoulder. He could see the tears rolling down Russ's chubby cheeks and the acne on his forehead that was slightly covered by his hair. The wall he put around logic and emotion crumbled. He couldn't change the past or the future anymore and to be honest, he didn't think he wanted to anymore. He had to live in the present. Cable had to fix this.

" _Jesus_. You're just a kid. A fucking kid. I was going to kill a fucking kid. Come here. I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry._ " He muttered, pulling Russel into a hug. The kid clung to him like it was the first time he's ever been hugged and like Cable was an old friend.

Cable could feel the tears staining his shirt as he rubbed his back reassuringly. Russel took stuttering breaths as he tried to pull himself together.

Russel cursed under his breath and pulled away from the embrace. He looked up at Cable and said, "I'm sorry for what I did or...will do?"

Cable shook his head, "You didn't do anything. You're a clean slate now. I'm not after you anymore, Collins."

"Russ. Call me Russ or Russel. Collins sounds like a dick."

Cable scoffed but corrected himself, "...Russel, it is then. You did something that even I couldn't do. You're brave and determined."

Russ shook his head. "It wasn't me. It was Wade. He was willing to die for me. No one has ever done that for me."

"I have to admit, that bastard has some good parts in him. He cares for you."

"I hope it stays that way."

"It will."

"How do you know? You can't know the future anymore."

"Wade Wilson doesn't give up on the people he cares about. I can see that as clear as day. And if you tell him I said that I'll kill you."

Russel giggled and leaned on Nathan's shoulder. "Can I ask you something else?"

Cable hummed, "Sure. What is it?"

"Can I shoot your gun sometimes...please?"

"Ha ha. _No_."

"Why not? You just point it and pull the trigger. I can do that."

"That. That is exactly why I said no."

Russel pouted until Nathan took the cigar from his mouth and said, "But you can have a bit of this?"

Russel looked at him as if Cable was testing him for a moment before he gingerly took it from him.

"Do not take a long drag of this. You will want to rip your lungs out if you do. Two, you are going to cough. Don't fight it." Nathan advised but Russ waved him off and took a short drag. His face twisted up in disgust as it finally hit him and Russel sputtered and coughed.

"Oh, fuck! How do you like _that_? Here, take it back. Take this shit _back_." Russel scoffed his face red making Cable chuckle and take the cigar from Russel's shaking hands.

"Don't smoke. Cancer kills." Nathan smirked taking a long and smug drag.

"You...you fucking arsehole!"

Cable laughed at that, "Yeah. You're going to be alright, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out


End file.
